


The cute Tattoo artist across the street

by Hail_the_gay (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Flowers, M/M, Tattoos, That one tumblr post, cuteness will ensue, flufffffff, omg my boys, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: Evan works at his Mother's flower shop, one day the Tattoo artist across the street comes over to draw flowers...





	The cute Tattoo artist across the street

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking cute. I'm not even kidding. Omg my little baby boys.

Evan Hansen worked in his Mother’s flower shop, and across the street was a tattoo parlor and one of the artists there was really cute. He was covered in tats and had a few piercings, specifically, a septum, eyebrow, and lip piercings, as well as lobe piercings, a helix on both ears and a Daith on his left ear. His long brown hair was so silky-looking, and his long legs and skinny torso made Evan blush. Evan had memorized his appearance.   
On Tuesday at 3:07 that specific artist walked in and said 

“Hi! I’m Connor Murphy and I work across the Tattoo parlor across the store and realized I don’t have that many flower references in my reference book, I hope you don’t mind me coming in here and sketching some flowers?” 

To which Evan replied

“G-go ah-head! I’m E-Evan H-Hansen by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you!”

The tatted boy responded. Evan just blushed a bit, his cheeks turning the shade of the new shipment of Rose thrift in the window of the store. Evan just watched Connor move around slowly looking at the flowers and when he found the right one would sit down on the floor criss-cross and open up his black, sticker-covered sketchbook and pull out the BIC mechanical pencil from behind his ear. After about an hour of watching Connor sketch Evan’s flowers, Connor stood up, Thanked Evan and walked across the street to the tattoo parlor. This happened after a while and they started becoming closer with one another and they created a routine, where Connor would get Coffee for them both and bring over to the flower shop. Sketching more flowers when needed. Evan would go over to the tattoo parlor with flowers once a week ‘cause he thought the dark, goth, Parlor needed a pop of color. When he was on break he would just go over and watch Connor ink. He thought it was so mesmerizing when Connor moved the pen over the client's body and draw so beautifully. They found a subject and the two boys talked for a bit.   
One day Connor raced into the flower shop and said: 

“How do I say ‘Congratulations on your engagement, Sorry for being a bitch and going into a coma in highschool’ in flower?” 

Evan just looked at him and squinted his eyes, he was so confused. But he stood up straighter and started listing off flowers as Connor grabbed them 

“Hyacinths are a common apology flower, Carnations and Roses are love, Chrysanthemum’s represent Loyalty, Stock flowers represent Beauty and Happiness, Will that work?”

Connor ran up to the counter and said: 

“Of course, My sister got engaged to her high school sweetheart and I just wanna say something nice.” 

Evan smiled at him. Connor got rung up and paid. He said goodbye to Evan and walked down to the restaurant down the street, probably to meet his sister and her Fiance’. Evan sighed, he wanted to ask Connor out so bad. But he just would have a panic attack. Ending up in the bathroom crying.  
After a month of them being best friends and having Friday night movies (Which Evan loved because he thought Connor’s glasses that he wore around the house were so cute)  
Connor walked into the shop and declared 

“I need a bouquet of Asters, Calla lilies, Carnations, and Chrysanthemums. ASAP, please!”

Evan smiled, Connor started memorizing meanings of flowers after a few weeks and impressed Evan with his knowledge. 

“What's the occasion, Murphy?” 

“I’m asking out someone that I’ve wanted to for a while.” 

Evan’s face fell, he kept collecting the flowers and arranged them in a pretty bouquet. Connor paid and smiled at Evan, Connor thrust the bouquet towards Evan and muttered: 

“Will you go out with me, Turtle?” 

(Turtle was a nickname that Connor had given Evan when they first went out together to dinner ‘Cause when Evan had to order he shrunk in his shirt.) Evan’s face brightened by 113% 

“Of course Con! Wow, I, what?” 

Evan giggled nervously. Connor smiled widely, his white teeth showing, Connor leaned over the counter and pecked Evan on the cheek. 

“I have a 3:00, see you at 7:00!” 

Connor ran out the door, his smile widening. Evan blushed and picked up the flowers, arranging them in a nice bouquet on the counter, he sighed contently and watched Connor through the window. The cute Tattoo artist across the street was his.


End file.
